Ran Kobayashi
:"Running, faster than lightning, to search for where she belongs." :—Hibrid Ran Kobayashi (小林欄, Kobayashi Ran) is a Fullbringer who resides within Ikeda, Osaka, by means to fulfill her job as an architect whose company is located within the same aforementioned city. An orphan and only child of her deceased parents, she awakened the powers of her Fullbring through the incident that killed her parents. In the midst of desperation and hunted by the same serial killer who killed her parents, her Fullbring awakened and saved her. Appearance The very essence of Ran's appearance brings the sensational warmth to those who knows her well. Due to the powers of her Fullbring, Ran appears to be one whose age is fairly equivalent to the age of typical high school students despite her age ultimately exceeds the ages of any high school student; she possesses a rather frail and slender body frame of which is covered with her light skin, due to this she is at average height and measuring normally in weight, a body figure of which she inherited from her parents. She has light blue hair which almost reaches the color purple and is normally kept ragged and messy, typically ending with some bangs hanging upon her features along with some loose strands of hair. Her hair normally reaches upon her mid back, although her typical hairstyle prevented it from doing so by keeping them "draped" upon her shoulders. Her eyebrows can be found unusually thin with the same color as her hair, and her unusually large eyes carry the same warmth her figure brings forth, calmness within their light brown hue. Her thin lips are used to smiling despite the horrors seen through her eyes. The typical choice clothing she wears consists of a sleeveless hoodie in dark brown color of which it is kept as an outermost layer of her clothing, and it is normally kept open to reveal another layer of her clothing. Underneath this hoodie is a simple sleeveless T-shirt complete with yellow color and is completely plain; at times she would leave her T-shirt slightly bare to show a scarce portion of her breasts, a choice of which her male co-workers and friends are there to stop her from doing so. Her legs are left with a simple pair of dark brown trousers which do not match with the color of her hoodie to some degree. As for footwear, she wears her sneakers, which would later on known by many as her sealed Fullbring, in dark color, a choice of which her boss has complained to her about, but later on accepts it as Ran explained that her trousers carry a deep meaning as they were a gift from her parents some time before they died. Encircling her neck is a line of thread that carries a wooden cross that drapes upon Ran's neck, along with thick, colorless rubber band circling each of her wrists. As a formal way of clothing, Ran's choice would prefer her to wear a rather stylish winter jacket with light fur as its collar in place of her hoodie. Personality As explained by various people, Ran is truly the person whose heart carries the same warmth brought by her presence and her eyes; a person of whom would rather sacrifice herself than to lose others for her sake. Her eyes, although they have seen such horrors of her parents have been murdered before her eyes, were to simply forget the past and look for the brighter future. Ran, summarized despite her past, can be someone who would simply help anyone she could by any means necessary; whether what type of person, gender, or more importantly, her own allies or enemies, she would gladly help them even after defeating them from any type of battle. Taciturn at the surface, Ran prefers to not talk in front of potential observers, and as such, a true, clear image of her cannot be seen by those who chose to not to be close to her. Her very essence allows her to put on her hood whenever necessary and keeps quiet before those who seeks to observe her and conceal her true nature; though under some circumstances she would have to talk, she normally keeps her voice within a low, roaming voice of which others are yet to understand; this makes her typically hard to understand, but to her close friends which have shared their happiness with her altogether, it is crystal clear upon them. The very essence of Ran's nature is concealed only for herself to discover and has been yet to be discovered by others; a complex nature of which others may not understand and so few in numbers that would understand. A nature that truly contradicts her past. Her voice, at times, can be found being within a cheerful tone, one of which others are still yet to hear about, and only few who knew about this, still they tried to leave her alone. Her essence is the happiness she finds within her reach; her top motto which is kept all to herself is simply forget the past and look towards the brighter future. Old grudges remain unknown to her, aloof and painful memories remain to be nothing to her; all stemming from her very own past which awakened her Fullbring powers. Through this method of her life, she gains more happiness that others may not achieve; still, she doesn't judge those who may oppose her motto, she remains happy in front of her enemies. Peaceful within her heart, she, before any fight has to begin with, would try to convince her enemies in order to compromise and stop the battle, and if her enemies would not do so, she would simply let them have their fun as the fight progresses; a method truly dedicated for the sole purpose of allowing Ran along with her allies and more importantly her enemies to achieve such varying forms of happiness within the real world. Above all, she, whenever asked why is she always happy, which is not that often as so little that others knew about this, would simply answer the fact that they only live once; if so, why would they, humans, would waste their lifetime only to become such grumpy people? Indeed, such prominent meaning held within such simple words. Her happiness would also lead into her bad side; her bad side of which she simply ignores the consequences of those being the ones of the losing side. With such enemies to play or more specifically, toy with, Ran simply ignores the fact that they may even be more powerful than she is, and simply boasts about her power over and over again until she herself is defeated within such subtle moments. Though others see her as one who judges others along with one with nothing but an obstacle with this flaw within her happy nature, she would accept her defeats gracefully, a fact in which not much knows about. History Ran was born approximately twenty-eight years ago into the Kobayashi family consisting of her as the only child along with her parents who worked as an architect along with a housewife. Born into a fresh family of which her parents were only married a year before she was born, Ran lived peacefully carrying the smile she holds currently as her parents loved her deeply as she is their only child at the time. As time progresses, Ran began to be introduced into the world of architecture by her father and thus wanted to become one; this truly came from her heart and did not come out of her mouth randomly, thus causing her father and mother, with all their money, spent all to simply her studies and as Ran was at the age of eleven, her father had enough money to pay for her architecture studies to the future and of course kept the money for its sole purpose. However, some time after this, Ran read something about a serial killer on the loose; Ran was frightened by the news, but Ran's parents told her that it is alright as the local police would help within the case. To calm her down, Ran's father bought her a pair of sneakers which Ran would be able to wear when she was older, truly a method to calm the fright out of Ran. What Ran's father had said was unfortunately not true, as the serial killer found his way inside Ran's house during a particular night and with a knife, killed both of her parents as their room was closer to the front door than Ran's room. Shocked by the agonizing screams of her parents as they were ruthlessly and brutally murdered by the serial killer, Ran walked outside her room with her sneakers to find out what had happened; the next being her seeing the horrors as the serial killer, holding the body of her father, walking towards her in such slow pace. Mentally shocked, Ran froze as the killer dropped the body of her father, causing his blood to splatter upon Ran's sneakers, before the killer began to run after her. She screamed and screamed as she tried to outrun the killer, but she knew it was all too late; there was no way for a child like her to outrun an adult. But her sneakers said otherwise; the moment her shaking legs and feet began to stomp upon the floors of her house, they glowed in distinctive luminescent green color before transforming into boot-like appendages which is her Fullbring. Within that very moment, Ran began to run as fast as she could before realizing the powers of her Fullbring allowed her to run way faster than the killer did. Acting based on her initiatives, Ran reached the nearby police base and told everything about the killer as her Fullbring, somehow, deactivated itself not allowing the police to see it. As the police began to investigate, Ran was told to stay within the police base with another police rookie as she was explained that the serial killer was insane. Months passed and Ran was independent ever since the incident. Indeed, she was scarred to see her parents being dead and having none to return to, but she kept her guards on and lived among other orphans within the nearest orphanage of Karakura Town. However, in cause of the money that her parents were there to pay for her studies, she continued to live within the educational Karakura High School along with a very recommended university of architecture, where she began her life anew as she worked to gain more money and she herself became an architect who lives within the cities far from Karakura Town. Equipment *'Sneakers:' The sealed form that would later be known to Ran herself as her Fullbring, these sneakers were given to her as a present of which given to her only because the intentions of her father to calm her down. Stained upon the blood of his father, these sneakers were given to Ran just a few days before the murder of her parents; they hold such happiness to her as they would remind her of her parents. Almost completely dark in color, it is always in clean condition other than the blood stain that would manifest itself into the physical form of a maroon paint seemingly splashed over them; gleaming upon reflecting lights. Its laces are in pure black color and its design is fairly unique as star-shaped decorations were among their dark colors, the stars themselves being in complete grey color. Different shades of grey and pure black hue were splashed as paint among them with V-shaped decorations were upon their tongues. They have no logo at all; signifying and proving true to the fact that they are for nothing other than to cheer Ran up when she was younger. The soles of these sneakers, however, possess the color of shining yet distinctive green luminescent color. *'Ankle Weights:' A valued set of item, Ran holds a pair of ankle weights dearly which would further Ran’s abilities in running and whatnot. Originally inspired through the use and abilities of her Fullbring, she soon bought this item in accordance to her own will as means to train herself even when not utilizing the powers of her Fullbring. This item looks simply like a pair of bands in green color circling around Ran’s ankles. Though these bands merely look like a pair of ordinary bands, these bands hold a certain amount of weight equivalent to ten kilograms. With such weights tied across Ran’s ankles, these weights are used to conduct various training routines namely daily jogging or to a far more extent, to hike up the nearest mountains. Through such training, the results would manifest themselves into the form of noticeable prominent muscles all across Ran’s thighs and calves. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Ever since she was brought into existence, Ran never had a prominent and enough amount of reiryoku needed to be compared to those of Shinigami levels. Even with her current existence as of now with her Fullbring activated, the amount of reiryoku she has is always at modest amount. It cannot be compared towards other spiritual beings who excel upon the use of reiryoku such as the Shinigami. Though her reiryoku indeed exceeds the human level, it is the fact that she can be overwhelmed by those who possess such greater amounts of reiryoku to make hers look insanely small. Even so, her reiryoku is well and refined, indicating her very existence as a human as well as a Fullbringer and as far as training could take her, her reiryoku cannot be sensed by those around her unless she wants to be detected. Her reiatsu bursts forth as a green orb circling Ran continuously wherever she goes and can shine lights upon those around her; it cannot harm or do anything particularly, though it shines forth to bring light upon the darkness and may even come in handy to her whenever she is in need of light. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Ran unlocks her spiritual awareness through her pair of eyes ever since she was little, allowing her to see the Hollow that murdered her parents and run in time in order to avoid the same fate from happening to herself. She deemed her awareness to spiritual beings as one of her valuable assets, a factor of which proves that Ran boasts an incredible amount of reiryoku allowing her eyes to see spiritual beings namely the typical Hollows. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Her primary means as to jumping into direct combat typically revolves around the use of her arms and mostly her legs as her prime focus for her Fullbring. She is rather nimble and through her nimbleness allowed her to quickly dispatch her enemies through the use of her arms and legs. She favors fights using the method of so, which trained her body even more to do direct combat. Her arms are used to perform powerful punches, but her legs and feet are the most feared by many. Her legs are capable of performing such peculiar tricks of twisting around and doing some rather tricky and seemed to be unbelievable acrobatic jumps which would end up as powerful kicks, stemming originally from her nimbleness. By doing so she is trained to fight like an athletic or more to that of an acrobat. And through the aforementioned method of fighting unlocks multitude possibilities such as confusing her enemies as to what she is doing before delivering such powerful kicks. However, behind her inexperienced battle style that she has yet to train with or strengthen further, her defensive capabilities are overall far lower than her offensive capabilities, worlds apart if one is to say so. Her defenses were severely toned down the moment she enters combat with her atypical and elegant battle style, leaving some more experienced fighter to pinpoint such weakness and attack her in accordance to the aforementioned weakness the moment she becomes completely defenseless. *'Senkōki' (穿孔機, Drilled Holes):' Focusing her strength to either of her legs, Ran performs a rather tricky jump ending in her floating above her targeted enemy with her strength focused upon one of her legs. By spinning her body above her enemies, the strengthened leg of hers would eventually drill down to her targeted enemy; the results would be instant death if the target was left defenseless before such move was to begin with or her leg lands directly onto the target's head, pressuring forth all her strength upon the head of the target, or maybe both. However, stronger individuals like those who train everyday would be able to resist from receiving as much damage, though this move eventually would be of no effect to stronger enemies than the humans, namely the Shinigami or Hollows. *'Taikō (対向, Corresponding Assault):''' As means to counter the attacks of her enemies, Ran would focus forth her lack of defenses into a single counter move. With her forearms defending her from the incoming attack, her legs would receive much of her focus as the entirety of her strength was to support her legs. While blocking the incoming attack, either of her legs would resume her assault into a maneuver in which she trips the target attacking her, and through the other leg supported by the leg which tripped her target, breaks the attack as it flashes upward, and through sheer force, slams down onto her target; with her strength focused on all the attacking leg and through her enhanced leg prowess, even those capable of defending themselves would find this particular move to be capable of ripping through their defenses. '''Immense Natural Speed: Through her past and Fullbring, her leg prowess was primed for its running speed of which remains to be one of Ran's greater, if not the greatest, assets among other prowess. Aforementioned multiple times before, Ran's speed was to become the main focus of her abilities as it carries a deep meaning to her; her speed was the first thing to activate her Fullbring in the first place, and thus she cherishes every moment of her leg training, and through such prominent leg training done multiple times over and over, Ran's speed increases steadily as time progresses further. Through this, Ran is capable of running up to the speed of 38 km/h, a speed of which none of her friends are capable of matching or rival against. Indeed, Ran is the fastest runner within her workplace, previously her schools, and through the course of her life, her natural speed remained unmatched by others. Despite being a female, Ran also boasts an enough amount of stamina coupled with her great speed that would make her harder to rival against. Within the overall capabilities applied to her speed and leg prowess, Ran would be insanely agile to fight the entire amount of her enemies, and so far up until now, none of her enemies had been able to catch up to her speed; not the bullies of her school, nor rivaling architecture companies, nor even Hollows who possess great physique superior than humans; all with her main and natural speed, without the application of her Fullbring. Through her fights her speed has become a beneficial effect as of to evade such dangerous attacks with or without her Fullbring, and to simply overwhelm her enemies to take them out simply one by one. Fullbring Powers Fullbring Reversed Flash (リバース·フラッシュ, Ribāsu Furasshu):' The most valued memory that Ran kept intact within her mind is simply the death of both of her parents; through this, the sneakers of which her father bought for her were used as the main focus of her Fullbring. Up until now, her cherished memory still remains both within the perpetual blood stains of her father on her sneakers along within her brain. This stain of blood allows the activation of Ran's Fullbring, while remembering the death of her parents. In order to activate so, however, an action is also required, simply by rubbing her sneakers altogether. As for any dramatic movements targeting to impress her enemies, stomping either of her foot would be a gesture to activate so. Her Fullbring would first manifest itself as green aura emanating from her sneakers, years before its completed form was to awaken within them. As so, years of training and hard work had let her into forming the completed form of her Fullbring, of which would activate as soon as she follows requirements of activating it. The moment it activates, it would shroud her feet within the boundaries of green aura similarly to the incomplete form of the Fullbring. The aura would continue to shroud her legs up to her knees, giving her time to form some sort of dramatic movements before her Fullbring is in its full form. As for its appearance, it is an Armanent-Type Fullbring, a Fullbring of which would take the appearance of a tool of sorts that enhances the ability of the wielder. It seems to form the enhanced look of her original sneakers, retaining some of their appearance; they now appear as a pair of futuristic sneakers, with bizarre highlights of varying colors streaming all over its entirety before possessing some sort of zig-zagging shaped soles of different color; lavender as for her left foot, and pale green as for her right foot. Linings of varying colors would also appear as decorations all across its tongue as well as possessing different color properties for each laces. Two, circular, almost near-invisible discs placed vertically against each sneakers appear as an asset that contribute to their futuristic-like look, parallel to each of Ran's ankles. These discs would emit some sort of radiant lights that tend to shift their colors for each meter she ran as to wherever Ran goes with her activated Fullbring; however, as of being tasked with a stealthy mission, Ran can deactivate these lights whenever she wants to. These lights leave trace as simple neon lights visible to all beings to see them, and would disappear after a minute or so. The rest would manifest themselves as colorful piece of hard metal shrouding her calves as armor of varying colors with slight distinctions as of having a curved line of hard metal beside each knee; they are silver in color, and seemingly possess no traces of any other distinguishing color as opposing to at least having three different colors like the rest of her Fullbring. They protrude a few centimeters from besides her knees to behind her knees, and point upward to reach at least her waist. They seem to act as mere ornaments, having no other purpose other than being decorations to Ran's rather vibrant Fullbring, though their unnatural curvature and length do not pose any negative effects as of how Ran fights; they are simply there. *'Enhanced Speed: The main focus as of how Ran's Fullbring works is the fact that it acts as a supplementary to Ran's already impressive and unrivaled natural running speed. Statistics Behind the Scenes *This character's name was derived from the author's old friend's character, Rin Kobayashi. *This character's name is also a pun on her supernatural running abilities. *The picture located inside the infobox was found here. *This character's theme song, stated by the author, is Hospital Flowers by Owl City. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Fullbringer